Mí Historia
by Beater03
Summary: Lamento decirles que este no es un fanfiction de Percy Jackson, simplemente no me dejaba subir una historia sin una categoría, y esta saga me gusta mucho por lo que decidí ponerla aquí. Fuera de eso les recomiendo darle una oportunidad a este One-shot. Muchas gracias.


La vida puede llegar a ser complicada, como un tobogán que te arrastra por todos lados. Lo puedes pensar así, cuando esté en el lado de la boca, mientras que no te preocupes. Por otro lado cuando está seco, te sientes el rey del mundo observando a todos desde arriba, lo que podríamos comparar con los buenos días, cuando sientes que todo es bueno, y qué te encantaría que todos los días fuera así.

Desgraciadamente este tobogán es independiente, por mucho que nosotros podamos aportar o no.

Voy a contarles mi historia, tal vez no sea cien por ciento fiel a la realidad de los hechos. Pero al final uno comprende muchas cosas. Muchas veces el final se convierte en una vida.

* * *

Me encuentro observando esa soga, ¿quién me va a despojar de mí sufrimiento? Este es un objeto que si bien no tiene vida, siento como si tuviera la capacidad de hacer más por mí que la mayoría de la gente que conozco.

Me trae recuerdos, recuerdo aquel momento de mi vida en el que pensé, porque una persona querría quitarse la vida. Porque no solo intentan olvidar y ya, empezar de nuevo, seguir adelante. Qué ingenuo fui.

Las cosas no son así, el pasado de algunos son como manchas, o tal vez pesas. No, el pasado te atrapa, te pega y nunca va a estar dispuesto a alejarse. Se siente como una pesa, como si vivieras con una presión superior, la cual no te deja respirar siquiera. No es algo que no sea fácil tener problemas.

Me pongo a pensar, como mi vida puede cambiar tanto desde un momento como otro. Como pude pasar de ser un niño ingenuo el cual no entendió el motivo porque alguien no puede olvidar, un ser un adulto, un ser el cual tiene la capacidad de comprender, el cual carga con responsabilidades, y las acciones que pueden ser más que un millón de toneladas.

Intentar recordar cómo comenzó todo esto, supongo que es en vano, los últimos años han sido tan difíciles que ya no recuerdo ni cuándo, ni cómo se dice todo esto. Solo sé que, que no sé nada.

Empiezo a pensar, porque soy así. Porque soy tan cobarde, porque soy tan egoísta. Intenta razonar, que sentido tiene vivir y nadie que quiere, que sentido tiene que levantarse cada mañana y poner una falsa sonrisa, la cual realmente te enferma y te genera odio.

Recuerdo todo lo que viví, toda esa discriminación, todo ese bullying, todo ese sufrimiento que sufrió en las tempranas de mi vida. Como eso fue afectandome. El hecho de haber querido a los seres queridos, el sentir como lentamente uno va perdiendo la motivación de vivir.

El sentir que uno no puede confiar en nadie. Y cuando uno lo intenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente lo que siente la traición de primera mano. ¿Cuáles son las personas a las que usted considera sus "amigos"?

El sentir que todo en este mundo va perdiendo el color. Lo que uno no puede sentir nada, ni amor, ni felicidad, ni alegría, nada. Solo puro dolor, ira y odio.

Intentar darle otra oportunidad a la vida, confiar en que llego su momento y encontrar una persona que le interese. Ayudar a una persona con todo tu ser, acompañarla en las buenas y en las malas. Para que Para ti, no tienes interés en ti. Cuando tú ya tienes tu planeado toda tu vida junto a esa persona.

El sable de la persona que le gusta su amigo. ¿Qué es lo que no te puedes creer?

Sin embargo, no hay nada más que aguantarlo. Uno no puede hacer mucho más, no es mí decisión. Ella eligió lo que quería, mientras que el mar feliz voy a aceptarlo.

Todas esas cosas me hacen pensar, para que seguir viviendo. Esta vida me ha demostrado que no le importó a nadie. ¿Qué tan pronto estoy?

Vuelvo a mirar esa soga, aquel objeto inanimado, que parece más vivo que yo. Aquel objeto que me libera de todo el tiempo de una vez por todas. Estoy terminando de arreglar mis pensamientos, quiero morir sabiendo que ya no me importa nada, y qué no me queda nada pendiente.

Empiezo a avanzar, me acerco lentamente a ese objeto, ese último de un historis trágica. Pero no siento, ni bien ni mucho menos, ni mucho menos, ni mejor ni más lejos.

Me pongo la soga alrededor de mí cuello, miro a mí alrededor, esta casa. Este lugar me ha visto tanto como este lugar de tranquilidad.

Y sucede, pateo esa silla donde estaba parado. Mi cuerpo golpea contra la soga y siento el dolor, siento como me estoy ahogando. Sin embargo, no hay nada comparado con todo el dolor que sufrí, este será mi último dolor.

Lentamente voy perdiendo la conciencia, me obligó a mi mismo a aguantar unos segundos mas. Mi mente está dispersa, el dolor no me deja concentrarme. Pero eso no le impide que la recuerde por última vez. Esa persona a la que amaré hasta la final de mis días.

Como olvidar esa bella cara, esa voz melodiosa, esos hermosos ojos, su forma de ser. Como olvidar todo lo que hiciste por mí. Lo último que veo es esa hermosa cara que siempre quise besar. Y tras eso todo se puso negro.

Mi cuerpo fue encontrado varias horas después, que sucedió con mi familia, no lo se, la verdad no me interesa. ¿Qué sucedió con aquella chica?

Lo único que puedo decir con certeza es que por fin encontré la paz, estoy con la gente que amo y eso suficiente para mí. Voy a esperar a mí amada hasta que sea su momento. Porque mi deseo mayor en esta vida es volver a verla.

* * *

Comprendo que no es una historia feliz pero agradezco que la hayan leído y espero que la disfrutarán. Me despidió por ahora y nos vemos en la próxima.


End file.
